


天若有情

by ggsscc2000



Category: Bros - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggsscc2000/pseuds/ggsscc2000
Summary: 喜闻乐见的追妻火葬场。年下攻，同父异母亲兄弟，生子。
Relationships: 兄妹禁断, 兄弟 - Relationship, 强取豪夺 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章

哥哥：孙伯延-孙小姐生的仔  
弟弟：刘仲毅-刘小姐生的仔  
女主角：钟熙溪-钟小姐生的仔  
宗佑：宗氏的企业主，因为下海经商屡次遭遇政变。因此在不同的地方谈了不同的女朋友。  
爸爸是个不婚主义的单身汉，但是却有几个女朋友。因为继承法的规定，宗佑的公司股份可以由他的儿子来继承。所以两个女人，非常渴望用她们的儿子来获取财富。刘小姐和孙小姐。刘小姐是个落魄家族仅存的小姐，跟着宗佑的日子比较久，性格比较谨慎。孙小姐不过是一个初出茅庐的女大学生。然而因为怀孕的时候想生儿子传宗接代乱吃东西，所以生出有着双性人身体的伯延。知道之后决定让孩子隐瞒自己的身体，以男性的身份活着，另一边去联系各方整形医院，为日后的手术做准备。刘小姐生下的是个男婴，但是为了让孩子健康长大，不要重蹈孙小姐的悲剧，所以假装自己生的是个女孩子。  
宗先生对这一切都不知情。他其实也是个丁克主义的人，不愿意被任何一段感情束缚住，但另外两个女人为了隐瞒他，所以让生下来的他的孩子都跟母姓。  
两个孩子长大之后进了同一所学校，他们都喜欢上了校花钟熙溪。钟熙溪有一个演员梦，但是她妈妈希望她以后赚大钱，所以她希望能找一个有钱的男人来帮她。于是两兄弟成了她的目标。  
哥哥是恋爱目标，而弟弟则是以友情为借口，暗中靠近。慢慢的三个人经常走在一起（没错弟弟是大大的电灯泡！）  
因为刘装作是个女孩，所以钟熙溪最后选择和哥哥在一起了。  
弟弟被折磨的很疯狂，哥哥跑去安慰他，不幸被插。  
弟弟无套内射夺走了哥哥后面的第一次。醒来后哥哥并没有说什么，实则内心在害怕自己双性人的身份曝光，自己擦干净身体走了。留下弟弟风中凌乱自己的性别和性向。  
和哥哥在一起的过程中，钟熙溪去演艺圈发展，又勾搭了几个外商，早已不是清纯之身，所以她急着和哥哥稳定关系，登堂入室。背靠宗氏发展，但是哥哥一直怕泄露自己身体的秘密，借口自己信天主教，发生婚前性行为不好。  
于是钟熙溪借口用一杯红酒撒在他身上，想撩拨他起反应，但是哥哥没有反应躲去了卫生间换洗，钟熙溪偷窥的时候，发现哥哥居然有着女性器官。于是她很愤怒，以为哥哥是个男性化的女同性恋，一直伪装身份，欺骗了自己，但是害怕引起报复，并没有把一切说破。  
后来她在演艺圈打拼的时候，遇到了恢复男装的刘仲毅。刘仲毅经历了漫长的心理辅导和性爱教学，此时已经能够正常生活。遇见她的时候依然喜欢她，并且此时和母亲刘小姐沟通过之后，已经继承了部分宗氏的股份，而哥哥还在为自己公司的资金周转而感到头疼。钟知道真相之后感到啼笑皆非，但是因为刘仲毅喜欢的是清纯的她，所以没办法把已经饱经风霜的宽松身体献给他，于是他们一直调情发短信，最后钟熙溪约了哥哥在演出之后的场地喝酒，和弟弟说这是偷情，不要开灯会引来其他人，把哥哥迷晕后送到了一个黑暗的房间。  
弟弟也喝酒了，虽然觉得床上的身体有些坚硬，但是以为这是钟熙溪为了艺术（？？？）节衣缩食造成的，并且感受到身下下身紧致，以为钟为自己守身如玉，十分感动。  
结果……  
哥哥说：“刘仲毅，是我。孙伯延。阿仲，停下来。”  
弟弟停止一切动作，拉开灯，看到床上躺着的赤身裸体的哥哥。  
弟弟：怎么是你？  
哥哥：钟熙溪约得我。  
哥哥明白了钟熙溪的不对劲，因为弟弟之前一直叫的是钟熙溪的名字。哥哥知道刘仲毅是他弟弟，于是打算退出，反正他也是双性人，给不了钟熙溪幸福。  
弟弟发现哥哥其实又有女人的身体又有男人的性器官，问他和钟熙溪怎么回事。  
哥哥说两个人只不过牵手接吻而已，就像你当年看到的那样。  
由于哥哥表露出来的听话和服从，弟弟非常满意这个sex partner（个鬼啊！）。  
而弟弟以怕哥哥回去抢夺家产的名义，囚禁了哥哥。  
弟弟一直和哥哥在他的房产里面疯狂发生性关系，哥哥并没有生气。弟弟甚至想让哥哥怀上自己的孩子。但是哥哥说亲兄弟的孩子怀了之后会溶血，根本生不出来，弟弟才罢休。给哥哥买避孕药。【实际上哥哥更喜欢艹前面，弟弟更喜欢艹后面。哥哥是因为后面每次都要清洗非常麻烦。而弟弟则是怕哥哥前面被他艹穿了……】  
弟弟在这段时间的相处过程中逐渐变得柔软（自以为温柔），而对哥哥产生了不明的情愫（以前从来没有人这么温柔的对他）。  
然而哥哥却以为他把自己当床伴，因为感觉自己是个废人，除了弟弟可能也没有人看得上他，如果能帮弟弟解决性欲也是可以的，所以一直不拒绝不反抗。  
但是弟弟一直坚持不戴套套内射。  
哥哥：你好渣哦。  
哥哥：不带套还是有可能怀上的。  
哥哥这个时候说：阿仲你要是真的喜欢孩子，就去找个女人生。我们是亲兄弟，我是不可能给你生的。  
弟弟:woc????哥哥你根本不爱我？？他感觉女人如果都像钟一样就太可怕了，还是哥哥乖。  
期间弟弟还买了rush，道具play哥哥。  
弟弟表示哥哥要是不满意这个体位就来艹我啊，反正都是做爱啊！哥哥因为羞耻和自卑并没有同意（他前面的jj一直是半勃起状态根本没有办法去性交）。（失去了反攻的机会……）  
哥哥来mc弟弟帮他去买卫生巾，后来发现卫生棉更好用，反正哥哥也不是处女了，弟弟亲手帮他换卫生棉。  
期间哥哥表示如果你爱的是钟小姐，那么可以把她带来。（放我回去！！）  
弟弟以为哥哥喜欢宗小姐，赌气说：“你要三个人一起来。我ok啊。”哥哥闭嘴。  
哥哥脑海中的三人行：弟弟艹自己，弟弟艹钟熙溪。  
弟弟脑海中的三人行：弟弟艹哥哥，哥哥艹钟熙溪。  
哥哥和弟弟都很受伤。  
哥哥因为自卑自己的身体，所以对于弟弟各种奇怪的性需求一直都是满口答应，导致弟弟之前一直认为哥哥很爱自己。  
哥哥一直以为弟弟在忙着收整宗氏的股份，结果刘小姐找到哥哥被囚禁的地方，下跪告诉他：弟弟根本没有回公司，不知道现在在干什么。  
哥哥崩溃了：卧槽？那他囚禁老子个吊？真把老子当性奴了？  
弟弟特别高兴的回家，和哥疯狂鼓掌，结果哥哥不同意，指责弟弟辜负了他的看重。  
原话是：“你现在不想着接手宗氏，就想着跟我上床？那你就不要碰我了。”  
弟弟：wtf？所以你根本不是心甘情愿和我啪啪啪？你就这么喜欢搞事业？  
弟弟：“我想回到宗氏当总裁，但是你告诉我，如果我睁开眼看到的是你，闭上眼看到的还是你。签合同的时候都会想起你，这辈子最想做的事情就是和你在这张床上做爱做到天荒地老。你告诉我，我怎么继承宗氏？哥，我爱你啊！”  
哥哥：锅都甩我头上来了？合着最开始强奸我的不是你？  
弟弟：“你喜欢钟熙溪我就把她找来陪你，只要你不离开我就好。”  
哥哥无法接受弟弟的解释（内心：三人行都可这个人是不是有病？？）。他找到刘小姐，表示要离开。自己变成这样不男不女的身体就是因为宗氏当年继承人的争夺，他不想再重复当年的悲剧，所以只想弄好自己的公司。现在刘仲毅沉迷做爱无法自拔，他需要清醒清醒。  
刘小姐表示理解，而且告诉他当年他母亲的悲剧是谁造成的自始至终还没查明白。宗先生现在身体不太好，有机会一定要来看看他。  
二人分道扬镳。  
刘小姐找到刘仲毅，表示你喜欢你哥哥我也不是不能接受，毕竟妈妈当年没问过你的意见把你当女孩养，这件事情可能对你造成了影响，妈妈对不起你，现在也没有资格去管教你。但是你要先拿到钱。我父亲当年调查贪污腐败的事情被人栽赃陷害，最后全家人死的只剩下我一个，你以为我是爱宗佑所以嫁给他吗？我只是需要钱还我全家一个公道。  
当然，最有说服力的其实是刘小姐的这句话：妈妈知道你哥哥在哪里。  
其实哥哥是去国外陪伴孙小姐了。孙小姐精神压力非常大，她还不能接受哥哥没有得到宗氏遗产的结果。哥哥带她去看宗佑。孙小姐发现宗佑孤零零的躺在床上，没有一个人是真心照顾他，希望他好起来，全都是为了他的家产，希望他能够青睐自己的人，感到十分恐惧。表示自己有儿子就够了，并且火速和追自己的强势女人结婚。  
哥哥：妈你想通就好。  
弟弟也一直为宗氏而努力，可惜听说最后接手宗氏的是一个女人。后来发现居然是自己和哥哥都喜欢过的钟熙溪。  
揭露真相的时候到了——  
原来钟熙溪的母亲，也是宗先生当年的女朋友之一。就是她给当年怀相好的孙小姐的药做的手脚。她自己生了个女儿，但是宗先生根本不记得她这号人。不像刘小姐有着大家闺秀的气质，孙小姐有着女学生的天真烂漫。钟小姐，就真的是个普普通通的拜金女，宗先生以为大家可以一拍两散各自安好那种。  
钟熙溪实现了自己称霸娱乐圈的梦想。但是由于她又是老板又是演员，口碑下滑，而且涉及非法交易，最后锒铛入狱。  
而哥哥和弟弟则是把新经营的环保科技类公司弄得有声有色，也终于查清了刘小姐当年家庭变故的真相。原来涉案的高官和钟小姐有来往，此次案子因为落马和上面的压力畏罪自杀了。  
刘小姐一直未婚，从事艺术研究方面，索性留下来照顾已经不能动弹的宗先生。哥哥和弟弟也有了自己的孩子。  
这个孩子居然还很正常？？？（对哥哥怀了弟弟的孩子。）  
最后哥哥和弟弟幸福快乐的生活在了一起。  
期间有弟弟女装和哥哥玩耍play，哥哥大肚play。  
所以其实弟弟只是因为童年被穿女装，一直分不清自己的性别意识。他在哥哥身上找回了一种介于男女之间的感觉。明白自己到底是以什么性别存在的了。而且弟弟本人性格极为小公举，哥哥因为对他一直很好，再加上亲情变成了爱情所以弟弟一直死缠烂打。但实际上哥哥只是因为自己的身体缺陷所以不由自主的讨好别人。  
哥哥最后变得越来越有自信了！之前以为弟弟只是喜欢自己的肉体，想着只有他知道这个秘密而且两个人是兄弟最后不会有什么结果所以一直要啥给啥。但是最后发现其实弟弟是个小公举，三天不打上方揭瓦，而且内心比他还敏感，所以变成了感情当中主导的那一方。发现弟弟本人性格超可爱。特别喜欢逗他。  
-全文完-


	2. 补充

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于整篇文章设定的一点补充

补充：  
弟弟对自己的妈妈刘小姐：因为刘小姐一直为了自己的家族参与的产业和案情线索操心，所以心思有时候根本不在弟弟的身上，弟弟一直是由保姆带大的。感觉自己的母亲一直心不在焉，好像从来没有关心过自己，而且自己一直也没有爸爸，所以一直性格很敏感，有点自闭。但是当他看到哥哥后，哥哥一直尽力维护一个好哥哥的形象，每次失落的时候都是他在身边，所以对哥哥很喜欢和依恋。  
哥哥对自己的妈妈孙小姐：孙小姐一直以为自己生下来的是个男孩，直到哥哥毕业考试结束以后，带着哥哥到整形医院去，发现医生说哥哥只有可能切除部分器官变成女孩子，变成男孩子的可能并不大，因为先天畸形，所以昏了过去。哥哥带着自己的妈妈回到家里。因为妈妈对于自己的要求严格，曾经对自己的存在产生深深的怀疑。曾一度有过抑郁倾向，但是认识了钟熙溪之后一直被认可被鼓励（绿茶技能）何况弟弟也把自己的故事告诉了他，所以挺了过来。一直依靠事业来麻痹自己，不希望自己在闲暇的时候感到空虚。  
孙小姐因为被男友抛弃之后，性格大变，遇到了宗先生后希望能和他度过二人世界，结果谁知宗先生因为生意远走。因此一直叮嘱自己的儿子努力学习，好在生意场上像自己父亲一样大展风采。  
孙小姐知道兄弟二人的情况后，苦笑着放手，感觉自己这么多年来除了逼着自己的孩子成为一个“好儿子”竟然虚度光阴。因此希望儿子能够找到自己想要的幸福。


End file.
